


Odio tus cortinas

by Ragopamplina



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Cero dramas, M/M, Softismo puro, siempre smile
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragopamplina/pseuds/Ragopamplina
Summary: Raoul está histérico porque no encuentra el regalo de aniversario perfecto para su chico.  ¿Lo conseguirá?





	Odio tus cortinas

Quedaba solo una semana y estaba histérico. Su chico y él hacían un año juntos y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué regalarle. Solo tenía clara una cosa. Tenía que ser algo apoteósico. El mejor regalo del mundo, el más romántico, el que hiciera brillar de ilusión a los ojos de su novio, el más original, el más... Vale, se estaba agobiando. Desde luego, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Una cena romántica, le había sugerido Aitana, su mejor amiga, pero él quería algo más original, más *especial*.

Decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial a ver si le venía la inspiración.

Cuando llegó, recordó que Agoney le había hablado de unas zapatillas recién salidas al mercado que le encantaban. Entró convencido en la zapatería, pensando en cómo no se le había ocurrido antes y en lo mucho que le iban a gustar a su novio, pero cuando vio el precio de las zapatillas de los sueños de su chico casi prefirió no haber mirado. "¿No se habrán equivocado con los ceros? Dios mío, ¿qué tienen, oro en las suelas?" Pensó, descartándolas como regalo. Otra vez desanimado y cada vez más agobiado, salió de la tienda. Se pasó la tarde entera dando vueltas por las distintas tiendas del centro comercial, incluso en una de ellas le pareció ver a Agoney, lo que le hizo pensar que estaba tan cansado que ya tenía alucinaciones, así que al no encontrar nada que le convenciese decidió dejarlo para otro día y volver a casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un par de días después, sin saber aún qué podría regalarle a su novio, decidió llamar a su hermano para que le aconsejara.

-Tete, ¿todo bien?- respondió el mayor casi de inmediato.

\- Sí, bueno, eh... Verás...-le estaba costando arrancar, pero realmente le daba mucha vergüenza lo que iba a preguntar- Tú, cuando Mónica y tú... Osea quiero dec-

\- A ver, tete, respira. -cortó su verborrea-¿Qué quieres? ¿Ha pasado algo con Ago? No habréis discutido, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? No, no, nada que ver, tranquilo. Aunque... En realidad sí que tiene relación con Ago- respiró hondo, mentalizándose para lo que iba a decir- En unos días hacemos un año juntos, y no sé qué regalarle. ¿Tú qué le regalaste a Mónica por vuestro primer aniversario?

-¿En serio me has llamado tan preocupado para esto?-el mayor contuvo una carcajada para evitar la bronca de su hermano- Pues una cena romántica, tete, te creía más espabilado. Además, con lo moñas que tú eres, no me puedo creer que no se te haya ocurrido antes.

\- Pues claro que se me ha ocurrido, listo, pero ya la había descartado. Sois todos unos sosos, de verdad, creo que una cena romántica es el regalo menos original del mundo.

\- ¿Y cual es el problema?

-Que yo quiero soprenderle, tete, regalarle algo original, que le haga mucha ilusión. Pero no se me ocurre el qué.

\- Pues no creo que pueda ayudarte, a fin de cuentas es tu novio, ¿quién le va a conocer mejor que tú para saber qué le gusta y qué le puede hacer ilusión?

En ese momento, una bombilla se encendió en la cabecita del rubio.

-Ya lo tengo, tete, tienes razón. Eres el mejor, ¡gracias!

-¿Pero no me vas a decir qué es? ¡Que la idea la has tenido gracias a mí!

Pero era tarde, Raoul, impaciente desde la cuna, ya había colgado. Cogió su portátil y se puso a buscar los billetes de avión y las entradas para la idea que había tenido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Que no, Aitana, que ha sido imposible-se quejaba el rubio a su mejor amiga.

-Pero si estabas convencido de que era la mejor idea del mundo, y vamos, me hacía ilusión hasta a mí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pues ha pasado que soy pobre, Aiti. Eso ha pasado.-contestó frustrado el chico

-Raoul, ni que vivieras en la indigencia...

-Bueno, vale, no soy pobre. Pero tampoco lo suficientemente rico como para pagar dos billetes de avión ida y vuelta a París y las entradas a Disneyland. ¡Es increíble que sean tan caras, ahora entiendo por qué no fui de pequeño!- exclamó, indignado

-Si es por eso... yo te podría dejar dinero, ya me lo devolverás. No voy a dejar que dejes a tu chico sin el viaje de sus sueños y tú te quedes sin darle "el mejor regalo del mundo"-dijo, haciendo las comillas con los dedos, a lo que el chico se rio- pudiendo ayudarte.

-Eres la mejor, en serio, -sonrió, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa-pero ese no es el único problema, Aiti. Si Ago se entera del dineral que cuesta, me mata, y más si el dinero no es mío-suspiró, cansado y desesperado ya por no saber qué regalarle.

\- Y entonces... ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó, preocupada por la frustración de su amigo.

-Pues...una cena romántica-soltó, entre carcajadas de su amiga. - No será un regalo original, pero por lo menos sé que le va a gustar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Había llegado el gran día. Le había pedido a su chico que fuera a su casa a cenar esa noche, cuando saliera de trabajar, y le había asegurado que él se encargaba de todo. Y sí, estaba un poquito histérico. Pero casi no se le notaba. Bueno...o sí.

-¡¿Y qué me pongo?!

Ya lo tenía todo preparado. La lasaña en el horno, la mesa meticulosamente puesta, el vino enfriando, el mechero junto a las velas para encenderlas cuando llegase el canario, el ramo de rosas rojas en un jarrón en la mesa, y ahora faltaba lo más importante. Lo había dejado para el final para no agobiarse, pero apenas quedaba media hora para que su chico llegase a casa y él seguía con la toalla que se había puesto en la cintura al salir de la ducha. Estaba parado frente al armario, aún cerrado, pensando en qué sería lo apropiado para ese día. A fin de cuentas, la cena era en su casa. Un traje era algo demasiado formal, pero tampoco quería abrir la puerta en sudadera y que el chico se sintiera defraudado. Finalmente, abrió la puerta corredera de su armario y se puso a buscar entre las camisas. Una le llamó la atención. Era del canario. Decidió que como estaba en su armario, tenía derecho a ponérsela. Además, era la que más le gustaba de todas las que tenía allí guardadas. Pensó que con ese estampado lo que mejor combinaría serían unos pantalones negros, y recordó los que su chico, que acostumbraba a dejarse ropa allí, había olvidado un par de días antes. Él, como adulto responsable (y un pelín obsesivo de la limpieza y el orden) los había lavado y guardado junto a los suyos. Abrió el cajón y allí estaban. Se los probó y se felicitó a sí mismo por habérselos puesto, realmente le hacían un culazo espectacular (como el que sabía que le hacían a su chico).

Fue al baño a peinar su tupé y se echó la colonia que tanto le gustaba a su novio (y que tantas veces utilizaba cuando se quedaba en su casa). Al bajar la vista se dio cuenta de un detalle. Había dos cepillos de dientes. Y sí, él era plenamente consciente porque había sido idea suya pedirle a su novio que lo dejara allí. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significaba eso hasta ese momento. Parecía un detalle sin importancia, pero el canario se habían acoplado a su vida (y a su casa) con una facilidad pasmosa, tanto que tardaba más dormirse las noches que no pasaba con él. Y entonces algo hizo clic en su cabecita dorada. *El regalo perfecto*. Lo había encontrado.

Se terminó de preparar y salió de su piso. Cruzó el rellano y llamó al timbre, mordiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba a que la chica abriera la puerta.

-¿Raoul? ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó, alarmada por la presencia del chico a esas horas frente a su puerta

-No, eh... Bueno, solo necesito que me des mis llaves. Osea las llaves que tienes de mi casa por si hay alguna emergencia. Creo me van a hacer falta.

La chica, sorprendida, miró por encima del hombro del rubio y vio la puerta entreabierta. Decidió no preguntar más y entró a su apartamento en busca de las llaves.

-Toma, estas son.-se las entregó con una sonrisa, que el rubio devolvió.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Y el rubio se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en su piso. Un par de minutos después, el timbre sonó. Contestó por el telefonillo y mientras su novio subía por las escaleras (odiaba los ascensores y Raoul vivía en un primero, así que no suponía mucho esfuerzo), se retocó, una vez más, el tupé. Cuando el canario llegó ya le estaba esperando con la puerta abierta y una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Cómo lo haces para cada día estar más guapo?-piropeó a su novio, al que se le iluminó la sonrisa.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- le guiñó un ojo, cómplice, y se acercó a él, con un ramo de flores en la mano y una bolsita de papel cuyo contenido no pudo averiguar, pues el canario se lanzó a sus brazos- Feliz aniversario, mi vida.-susurró

-Feliz aniversario, amor-contestó, separándose un poco del abrazo para poder besarle.

Entraron en la casa, donde el catalán ya había encendido las velas, creando una atmósfera de intimidad aún mayor.

-Toma, esto es para ti, aunque veo que ya has comprado flores-dice el canario, tendiéndole el ramo.

-Pero las tuyas son más bonitas. Muchas gracias, mi amor. Voy a ponerlas en agua, ahora vengo.

El canario aprovechó ese momento para quitarse el abrigo y esconder la bolsa que llevaba bajo el mismo, dejándolo todo sobre el sofá y se fue a buscar a su chico a la cocina, para ayudarle a traer la comida. Sacaron la lasaña del horno, la emplataron y lo llevaron todo a la mesa.

Una vez allí, empezaron a contarse qué tal les había ido el día y la conversación fluyó hasta que terminaron la cena. Cuando estaban acabando el postre, una deliciosa tarta de chocolate que Raoul había comprado en la pastelería de enfrente, Agoney carraspeó.

-Raoul, yo... te quería dar una cosa.-dijo el chico, visiblemente nervioso.

-En realidad, yo también quería darte algo...-el chico vio su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Tú primero-dijeron ambos a la vez, lo que les sacó una carcajada que les ayudó a liberar parte de la tensión.

-¿Y si nos lo damos los dos a la vez?-sugirió el rubio.

Agoney sonrió y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá, momento que aprovechó Raoul para dirigirse al mueble de la entrada y coger algo de allí.

Volvieron ambos a la mesa, Raoul con algo oculto en el puño de la mano y Agoney con una cajita que había sacado de la bolsa misteriosa. Se miraron sonrientes. Raoul respiró hondo, se repitió mentalmente que solo era Ago, su chico, y que no tenía por qué darle vergüenza, y habló:

-Ago, yo... Bueno, no sé por dónde empezar, en realidad. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho, muchísimo, y que bueno, este año junto a ti ha sido el mejor de mi vida, probablemente. Y esta tarde, mientras me cambiaba, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta compartir mi vida contigo, y de lo mucho que me gustaría que la compartiéramos todos los días. Yo...-tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó- En realidad es una tontería, pero... Toma, es una copia de las llaves de mi casa. Me gustaría que te vinieses a vivir aquí, conmigo.

-Mi niño, yo...-pero Raoul, impaciente como siempre, no le dejó terminar.

-Que si no quieres no pasa nada, lo podemos dejar para más adelante, cuando tú estés preparado o...- esta vez fue su novio quién no le dejó terminar.

-Raoul-dijo el canario, muy sonriente, lo que tranquilizó, en parte, a su chico- claro que quiero, de verdad. De hecho... Bueno, compruébalo tú mismo-le ofreció la caja que tenía aún entre las manos.

Raoul la abrió, con una mezcla entre nervios y curiosidad burbujeando en su estómago, y descubrió unas llaves y un papel doblado que rezaba lo siguiente:

"Creo que ya te he robado tantas sudaderas que no sé distinguirlas de las mías. Así que igual te hacen falta las llaves de mi casa para recuperarlas. Aunque a lo mejor tampoco hace falta que te vayas cuando vengas a por ellas..."

Raoul levantó la vista emocionado y miró a Agoney, que le observaba con una sonrisa tímida. Soltaron una risita nerviosa y se miraron, cómplices. Agoney fue el primero en verbalizar lo que ambos pensaban.

-Bueno, y ahora... ¿En qué casa nos quedamos?

-En la que tú quieras, cariño, mientras sea a tu lado a mí me da igual dónde.

Y se besaron, felices de la nueva etapa que empezaban.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Bueno, llevamos un año juntos y me voy a mudar aquí, creo que es hora de que te lo diga. Esas cortinas me parecen horribles. No quiero verlas todas las mañanas al despertarme. De hecho, vi hace unos días en el centro comercial unas que quedarían genial, podríamos ir a-

-Para el carro, guapo. ¿Cuándo has ido tú al centro comercial?- preguntó confuso el rubio. Su novio había empezado esa semana la mudanza al piso del catalán, invirtiendo todo el tiempo que no estaba trabajando en hacer cajas y llevarlas a su nuevo hogar, así que no entendía de dónde había sacado tiempo para ir de compras.

-Pues... Mmm, verás-carraspeó- las llaves de mi casa no fueron el primer regalo que tuve en mente, así que me pasé por el centro comercial para comprarte algo, pero no encontré lo que quería, así que me volví a casa a pensar en otro regalo-soltó de golpe, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eras tú! Qué fuerte, no fue mi imaginación, estabas allí. Bueno, pues... Que sepas que no fuiste el único- confesó, conteniendo la risa.

-¿Me viste? Y...¿No fui el único en qué?- preguntó el canario, un poco perdido.

-Lo del regalo... Yo también pensé regalarte otra cosa antes. De hecho, estaba desesperado por encontrar el regalo perfecto y al final... Lo tenía en casa. Y bueno, el día que fui al centro comercial me pareció verte, pero pensé que había sido una alucinación por lo desesperado que estaba.

-Ay, cariño... Siempre fuiste un dramático-se burló, pero se acercó a darle un beso- Raoul Vázquez, ¿me acabas de hacer la cobra?-interrogó fingiendo indignación.

-No me beses, no vaya a ser que te pegue el dramatismo o algo-le siguió la corriente.

-Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado del tema. ¿Qué hacemos con las cortinas? -recondujo la conversación de nuevo hacia el comienzo, sonriendo de lado.

-Hmmm, a mí me gustan estas. Tendrás que esforzarte más para convencerme si quieres cambiarlas-dijo el catalán, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

El canario sonrió y se lanzó a besarle con pasión, enredándose entre las sábanas de su nuevo hogar, el que tantas veces les había visto disfrutar y quererse, y que a partir de ese momento sería de ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, si me quieres comentar algo también estoy en twitter (@ragopamplina). Nos leemos!!


End file.
